A feudal legacy
by shadowofsomeone
Summary: not really inuyasha...based on it though. guy and girl in modern japan...but he has a past even he didn't realize. might be more if i get enough reviews.


This really isn't InuYasha, just kinda based on it. Hope you'll read it though.please review!  
  
Feudal Legacy  
  
Rei Nakamura rolled over and slammed his fist down, quieting the screaming alarm clock before burrowing deeper under the blankets. He had been up late last night fixing an old busted up Camaro and hadn't gotten to bed until the early hours of the morning.  
  
He heard water running in the next room, and he knew that San was already up. She came in a moment later, dressed in her favorite attire of a black t-shirt and jeans, her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck.  
  
"Hey, you can't sleep all day; we got work to do Rei," she said, flicking on the lights. He ignored her, pulling the covers up over his head.  
  
"Go away.lemme sleep. That stupid car needed a whole new engine.then I had to take a shower to get all the stupid oil off me." he mumbled. She laughed and leaned against the doorway.  
  
"That's why I let you work on the cars," San chuckled.  
  
San Toriyama and Rei Nakamura ran a repair shop in eastern Tokyo. They would fix anything on wheels, from scooters and motorcycles to cars and small airplanes.  
  
It was a hard business, and since they were both young, they were often tested. Customers tried to under-pay them, confusing the pair's youthful looks for inexperience. Also, they were often ridiculed because neither of them was actually full blooded Japanese; they didn't even look the part. San had blond hair with cobalt blue eyes, and Rei had dark brown hair with emerald green eyes.  
  
"We don't have any jobs till this afternoon, only to take that Camaro back. I'll take care of that one, so you can work on your project," she smiled at the bump under the covers before turning to leave, "I'm going out for a while, but I'll be back late, so don't worry, Shadow."  
  
Shadow was her nickname for him; it was also a name he had picked up in the local bar where she had met him. He had tendencies to stay in the shadows, being very shy. It took a long time to gain his trust; she had had to remain in contact with him for over a month to get him to join her company. San figured that someone close to him had betrayed him in the past, and that was why he was like that. He had been very loyal through the five years she had known him and proved a valuable asset in the repair business. Rei could fix anything, she believed, and almost twice as fast as she could.  
  
As for the project.Rei had a thing for weaponry from the era of feudal Japan, which probably was the most expensive hobby she'd ever heard of. He would go to one of his several "suppliers" - archeologists from the northern island of Honshu- and take any weapon he could get his hands on. Then he would make a copy of it, using his mini iron forge. Well equipped as it was, it still took him pretty long to actually finish the weapons. His current project was a kunai, a sort of long steel chain with an eight pound weight at one end and a strange curved blade at the other.  
  
He rolled out of bed and got dressed, and then headed for the warehouse that was conjoined to their small accommodation.  
  
Rei sighed and picked up the blow torch and welder's mask he would need to complete the chain. Before he started, he looked at the collection of weapons he had assembled on the wall above the forge. Samurai swords, spears, halberds, and a bow and arrows. Rei glanced at the original then started working.  
  
He squinted through the mask at the fine chain he held in his hands. It had to be strong, but the original was so delicate. how could that have possibly have worked? The links were tiny so the user wouldn't get a finger caught in the chain as he threw it. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Reddish-orange light filtered in through the dirty windows as Rei pulled off the mask and stood up.  
  
"Done," he said triumphantly to himself. Now all he had to do was take the original back to the archeologist. Slipping on a jacket and putting on his helmet, he revved up his motorcycle and roared off into the night.  
  
Rei knocked on the back door of the Tokyo museum. He was quickly answered by a short Japanese man, who looked very upset about something.  
  
"Rei?" he said, "How convenient; I was just about to call you. Please, do come in."  
  
Though confused, he followed the man inside. 'Why had he wanted to see me?' he thought, 'I didn't think I had the kunai for that long.' He was taken to a small side room, where he saw several artifacts lying out on tables and counters. But Rei was more interested in the tapestry that adorned the back wall.  
  
"This was found in a series of chambers under the site of an old palace. The rooms were sealed and probably hadn't been opened in several hundred years." the scientist stated, "That's why it's preserved so well." And that was true; the tapestry looked virtually untouched by time.  
  
"I wanted you to see this," the short man said, "because as you will notice, the figure in the scene looks exactly like you."  
The guy depicted in the tapestry did look like Rei: same hair, same eyes, same build. Right down to the scar on his left temple that he had had for as long as he could remember. The only difference was that the figure embroidered on the tapestry looked several years younger than the twenty- five year old that stood before it now; that and the fact that the man on the tapestry had great black wings, like some kind of dark angel. It also held a kunai.  
  
"Our researchers identified it from one of the legends," said the archeologist, "They say this is a member of the kamikazes. (Which translated, means Knights of the Divine Wind) They were the protectors of the emperor, fashioned from dark magic to be the ultimate warriors." The man went over to one of the tables and picked up a kunai identical to the one in the tapestry, charcoal blackened with an elaborately engraved blade.  
  
"This was found with it," he said, "it's funny.there were four more rooms like the one this was found in, each with a tapestry, a weapon, and a human-looking skeleton with wings. But the chamber that that tapestry was found in had no skeleton."  
  
Rei was staring at the wall-hanging through all of this, as if in a trance, but turned and looked at the scientist when he finished speaking, and accepted the kunai that was handed to him. There was a flash of bright light when he touched it, and almost instantaneously, he blacked out, the kunai clattering on the floor next to him.  
  
San arrived home at 10 P.M. and noticed that there was a message on the answering machine. Curious, she pressed the button.  
  
"Hello, this is the head nurse at Higurashi Hospital in downtown Tokyo.  
There is a guy here by the name of Dr. Kenjo Wantanbe; he brought in a  
young man named Rei Nakamura after he collapsed in Tokyo Museum.  
Dr. Wantanbe said someone named San could come and pick Rei up  
since he's not capable of taking himself home. He's in room 235 on the  
sixth floor. Thank You."  
  
"Shadow." San grabbed her keys and sped out the door.  
  
She walked quietly into the room, realizing that Rei wasn't yet conscious.  
  
"What happened?" she asked Dr. Wantanbe, who was seated in the corner of the room.  
  
He explained things briefly, finishing by handing her the kunai that, by touch, had made him pass out before.  
San lay the weapon down on the bedside table before speaking to him.  
  
"Shadow-kun?" she said softly, "Can you hear me?"  
  
Rei stirred and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"W-Why am I here?" he murmured, "I shouldn't be here.who are you?"  
  
"Rei.don't you remember?" she asked, confused, Rei was speaking fluent Japanese. He barely knew Japanese before, and his voice was a lot rougher, "It's me, San. I've lived and worked with you for five years."  
  
"I've never seen you before," he stated, "And my name's not Rei, its Shadow. I'm the leader of the feared Knights of the Divine Wind."  
  
"Just like the picture." The doctor's eyes widened, "I realize it now.the missing skeleton.Rei's connection with the tapestry and kunai."  
  
"Realize what?!" she snapped, "Rei is just Rei! There's nothing to realize!"  
  
"No.you're wrong," Wantanbe said, half dazed, "Rei is the reincarnation of Shadow.That's why he's acting like this."  
  
"You're supposed to be a scientist!" San shouted, "You're not supposed to believe in this stuff!"  
  
Shadow got up, and they saw Rei had changed to look more like the man in the tapestry. He was dressed in clothes from the feudal era. Something else had changed; he had wings now, ebony colored and featherless, just like a bat's wings. They could only stare while he snatched the kunai from the table and ran at the window, leaping out. The sound of glass breaking jolted them back to reality; the two darted to the window, watching as Shadow dropped. Then with one powerful sweep of his wings, he flew back up, and out toward the city.  
  
San drove home in silence as it started raining. When she pulled into the driveway in front of the warehouse, there was someone waiting for her. She got out of the car and walked over to Shadow.  
  
He was drenched, but didn't seem to care. His wings were folded behind his back, and the kunai hung loosely from his belt. Shadow turned and waved his hand. A silver portal appeared, and he gestured toward her. Then he spoke, not with Rei's voice or Shadow's, but the two combined. Shadow's coarse monotone contrasted sharply with Rei's smooth, practiced form of speech.  
  
"San," he said, his voice barely a whisper above the falling rain, "I want you to come with me.back to my time."  
"Why?" she mumbled.  
  
"Because.because I want to be with you."he muttered, "And there wasn't one moment since the time I saw you that I did not envision this moment."  
  
"Me too." San whispered.  
  
Shadow took her hand and they both stepped into the portal.  
  
Didja like it? Well, review even if you didn't, okay? 


End file.
